Piratas e Príncipes
by Teky Cullen
Summary: Numa Inglaterra antiga 4 jovens se conhecem, porem a vida deles é muito diferente. O que pode se passar entre eles? Leia e descubra! Titulo sujeito a mudaça[proximo cap: 6.12.06 [talvez]]


Bem... Essa é a minha primeira fic... E eu devo agradecer a um dos meus escritores favoritos: Miseno-San! Foi depois de ler a fic dele que eu tive a idéia de escrever essa aqui... Bem, só de aviso ela não será muito grande, por isso as coisas vão rolar meio rápidas aqui... Bjs meus novos leitores e boa leitura!

**Piratas e Príncipes**

Era um dia de alvoroço nas ruas da Inglaterra. Estava muito frio e "chovia" uma camada fina de neve. Muitos acontecimentos passavam-se nas ruas daquele país, mais especificamente na cidade de Londres. Era anunciado com muito orgulho em jornais que os filhos do rei haviam nascido.

Homem1: 'Vejam, vejam! É nascido o casal de gêmeos da família Real! O Príncipe Eriol e a Princesa Sakura! Louvem o senhor Clow!'

Homem2: 'Louvor ao nosso rei! Louvor ao Príncipe Eriol e a Princesa Sakura!'

Muler1: 'Louvor ao Rei majestoso Clow e a rainha Nadeshiko!'(Eu sei... casal nada haver mais eu precisava de alguém da família de cada um né? Ou mais ou menos isso...)

Marquês: 'Esperem, o que é está noticia que chega a meus ouvidos? Não pode ser!'

Cardeal: 'Povo de Londres, sinto lhes informar que... A Rainha Nadeshiko morreu o parto dos filhos. Mas ela deixou nesse mundo uma coisa muito importante: O futuro de Londres e de toda a Inglaterra!'

Toda aquela multidão alegre que havia ali há poucos segundos em frente ao palácio real rapidamente ficou em silêncio. A rainha era conhecida pelos bons atos que tinha perante o povo daquele país, e como ela governava ao lado do rei mais bondoso que o país já teve era como o casal perfeito, a era dourada da Inglaterra havia acabado naquele momento.

Enquanto esse silencio total se fazia naquele palácio rico, no mesmo dia e na mesma hora havia outro casal de gêmeos nascendo em Londres, só que esses eram dois pobres, filhos de um pirata e uma vendedora de frutas. Numa rua estreita a mulher dava a luz a um lindo menino, e uma bela menina.

Homem: 'Yelan... Um menino... E uma menina!'

Yelan: 'Fujitaka... Eu não sei se vou sobreviver, mas quero que eles se chamem... Se chamem... '

Fujitaka (preocupado): 'Que nomes?'

Yelan (no último suspiro): 'Syaoran e Tomoyo... ' (Mais uma vez... minha imaginação fértil criou um casal IMPOSSIVEL! Com filhos mais improváveis ainda...)

Fujitaka: 'Yelan... Não... Yelan, não... Nããããããããããããããão!'

O homem ficou ali derramando suas lágrimas no corpo da tão amada mulher. Ele olhou para as duas crianças que choravam de fome e frio. Fujitaka pegou-as no colo e as cobriu com um manto fino de couro.

Fujitaka: 'Syaoran, Tomoyo, eu cuidarei de vocês. '

Então o homem se dirigiu ao porto com aquelas duas crianças chorando e chorando. Quando ele chegou lá um bando de piratas ficou em volta dele. Logo um se aproximou e começou a fitar as crianças.

Pirata1: 'Seus filhos Fujitaka?'

Pirata2: 'Capitão, qual o nome de seus filhos?'

Fujitaka: 'A menina é Tomoyo, e o menino Syaoran. '

Pirata1: 'Então meus piratas... Parece que os sucessores desse navio nasceram!'

Todos os piratas comemoraram aquela noite, menos Fujitaka que ficou quieto em sua cama. Ele estava entristecido por causa da morte de sua mulher, mas ele agora tinha dois filhos para criar, e o mais importante, sozinho.

Pirata1: 'Você não vem Fujitaka?'

Um pirata jovem loiro de olhos verdes claros e pele muito branca entrou no quarto do capitão Fujitaka.

Fujitaka: 'Não Jack, eu não vou. Eu ainda não falei, mas... A Yelan morreu no parto. '

Jack: 'Eu já sabia... Fui comprar rum e a achei no meio da rua, morta. Eu trouxe o corpo dela para cá, para podermos dar a ela um funeral descente. '

Fujitaka: 'Jack... Prometa-me que quando eu morrer cuidará de meus filhos... '

Jack: 'Senhor, eu tenho apenas 16 anos e o senhor tem apenas 26. Vai sobreviver por muito mais tempo navegando por esses mares. '

Fujitaka: 'Não estaria tão seguro se fosse você. '

O marujo saiu do quarto de seu capitão um pouco inseguro para com suas palavras. Ele continuou a comemoração junto a seus companheiros imaginando como seria daqui a vários anos a vida daquelas crianças...

_**10 anos depois...**_

Cada dia que passava na Inglaterra era mais insuportável. O rei havia ficado maligno com o passar do tempo. Dês de a morte de sua mulher ele não agüentava viver sozinho, não mesmo. Ele estava começando a fazer atos terríveis e sem razão contra o povo. Seu único consolo era que estava começando a Revolução Industrial, exatamente o lucro que a Inglaterra precisava. Mesmo assim, sempre que ele se encontrava com os filhos era uma pessoa doce e boa.

Sakura (sentada á mesa de jantar): 'Pai... E aqueles piratas do porto? O que vai ser daqueles pobres coitados?'

Clow: 'Eles são um bando de ladrões isso sim!'

Eriol: 'Pai... O senhor tem uma esquadra de piratas a seu favor... Isso não é crime também?'

Clow (enraivecido): 'Meus piratas... Digo... Meu esquadrão não faz o mesmo que aqueles ladrões safados... '

Após o jantar Clow se dirigiu para seu aposento luxuoso, completamente forrado em veludo e detalhado em metal. Com um toque de sino um guarda apareceu no quarto de seu Magnífico rei. Ele cochichou algo ao ouvido do guarda que logo saiu para os jardins iluminados por tochas do Palácio e atravessou-os, chegando a uma taberna. O local possuía pouca iluminação e havia um monte de homens bebendo.

Guarda: 'Soldados, para o porto... O nosso rei quer a cabeça daquele infeliz capitão pirata... '

Capitão: 'Bom... Até que em fim o rei me ouviu! Morte aqueles piratas!'

Em torno de 40 soldados se dirigiram para o cais do porto onde um grupo de piratas colocava as ultimas cargas no navio.

Syaoran (soltando um caixote): 'Que foi isso pai?'

Fujitaka (jogando uma caixa no navio): 'Essa não... Jack venha cá!'

Jack (correndo até o capitão): 'Sim senhor?'

Fujitaka: 'Leve Syaoran e Tomoyo para dentro... Proteja-os com a sua vida meu caro amigo. '

Jack (pegando uma das mãos de Syaoran): 'Nem precisava pedir... '

Fujitaka (pegando sua espada): ' Encontre a Tomoyo e leve-os para um lugar seguro!'

Jack: 'Muito bem Syaoran... Cadê sua irmã?'

Syaoran: 'Não se... Ali! Tomoyoooooooooooo!'

Tomoyo (caminhando sorridente até o irmão): 'Oi maninho! '

Jack: 'Crianças não temos tempo... Sigam-me!'

O pirata levou as duas crianças para um lugar seguro dentro do barco. Enquanto isso apareceram quarenta soldados do rei no porto. Havia apenas 20 piratas, mas estes lutavam muito bem. Logo havia 20 piratas e 20 soldados. A maioria dos soldados fugiu por estarem feridos.

Fujitaka (lutando contra o comandante dos soldados): 'Nunca irá vencer Watson!'

Watson: 'Comandante Watson para você Fujitaka!'

O Comandante feriu um golpe de sua espada em Fujitaka que caiu duro no chão. Syaoran estava próximo à entrada do barco àquela hora, mesmo contra as ordens de Jack. O garoto viu a cena horrorizado.

Watson (cortando a cabeça de Fujitaka): 'Recuem guardas! Acabamos por aqui!'

Todos os piratas ficaram em volta do corpo de seu capitão olhando o que eles não foram capazes de proteger. Syaoran se destacou na multidão. O garotinho de 10 anos estava completamente pasmo com a morte do pai. Logo atrás vieram Jack e Tomoyo, mas a segunda foi detida de chegar perto do pai pelo primeiro.

Syaoran (segurando a mão do corpo decapitado do pai): 'Eu vou te vingar papai... (gritando para o céu) Eu vou te vingar!'

_**Mais 10 anos depois**_

Syaoran estava sentindo a brisa marítima de primavera contra o seu rosto sereno como a chuva. Sua irmã Tomoyo estava logo atrás dele observando a expressão menos usada pelo seu ente querido. Ele geralmente possuía um semblante serio, pois era o capitão do navio e tinha que promover respeito entre a tripulação. Ele tinha que ser sério e rígido, mas a irmã sabia que no fundo daquele homem sério de 20 anos escondia-se o Syaoran garoto e maroto de quando eram crianças antes da morte do pai.

Syaoran: 'Porque está ai me olhando feito boba irmã?'

Tomoyo: 'Oras Syaoran, você é sempre muito sério. Te ver sorrindo ou sereno é coisa rara... '

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Só de ouvir a sua voz me conforta o suficiente para eu sorrir irmã. '

Tomoyo (abraçando o irmão): 'Estaremos voltando para a Inglaterra... Fazem alguns anos não? '

Syaoran (abraçando a irmã): 'Eu quero muito voltar para fazer o que não pude fazer a alguns anos... Vingar-me do Clow e dos filhos dele. '

Tomoyo (afastando-se do irmão e parando de fita-lo): 'Você não é mais meu irmão... Não o doce Syaoran que um dia eu conheci. '

Syaoran (voltando-se para a brisa marítima novamente): 'Eu só quero honrar a morte de meu pai... '

Os dois ficaram virados de costas um para o outro sem conversar por um longo período de tempo. Tomoyo olhou de relance para o irmão serio que fitava o mar sem fim pelo qual eles navegavam. Logo eles chegariam à Inglaterra e seu pobre e doce irmão se tornaria um assassino...

Enquanto os preocupados marinheiros atravessavam os calmos mares europeus, Na Inglaterra fazia um dia claro particularmente lindo. O príncipe Eriol havia se tornado um rapaz lindo e forte, enquanto sua irmã estava uma bela jovem. Ambos estavam caminhando pelo florido jardim do palácio que pertencia a eles. A jovem Sakura apreciava o semblante sempre calmo de seu irmão, o príncipe.

Sakura: 'Está particularmente sorridente esta tarde meu irmão. O que lhe traz tanta felicidade?'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Detesto ser grosseiro, mas eu consegui me livrar do casamento com aquela feiosa da Elizabeth!'

Eriol riu acompanhado da irmã.

Sakura (com as mãos na cintura): 'Quer dizer que o Eriol todo poderoso está sem noiva?'

Eriol: 'Lá vem você de novo Sakura... Mas contornando o assunto EU... Como vai seu noivado com o James?'

Sakura (entristecendo): 'Sinceramente? Um perfeito desastre! Nós estamos prestes a nos casar!'

Eriol (surpreso): 'Mas Sakura... Se você vai casar isso é bom! James é de família nobre e boa! Ele pode te dar a vida que você merece!'

Sakura (suspiro): 'Eu não o amo... Queria ter a mesma sorte que você teve meu caro irmão... Acabar o noivado é o que eu mais quero... '

Eriol: 'Fale com o papai... Eu sei que você ir embora é o que ele mais quer, pois assim ele vai ganhar mais um poço de dinheiro para governar, mas não custa tentar!'

Eriol ficou de punhos fechados por um tempo lançando olhares furiosos para o chão.

Sakura: 'Eriol... Como será que era a mamãe? Bem... Tem os quadros dela, mas... Como será que era vê-la de verdade?'

Eriol (coçando a cabeça): 'Lá vem você de novo... A mamãe morreu Sakura, nunca saberemos essas coisas!'

Sakura (olhando para o céu e levando as duas mãos ao peito): 'Eu sei... Mas eu sinto que em breve eu poderei vê-la. '

Eriol (abraçando a irmã): 'E eu sinto que em breve eu não poderei mais ter a sua companhia... '

Sakura (abraçando o irmão): 'E eu sinto que muito em breve nós seremos verdadeiros príncipe e princesa de um conto feliz para sempre. '

Os dois irmãos pararam de se abraçar e fitaram o céu. O perigo se aproximava deles. Não era apenas perigo, era algo muito, muito além disso.

Numa fria manhã de inverno os piratas estavam finalmente atracando o navio no porto de Londres, trazendo assim coisas exóticas e iguarias inestimáveis. Syaoran foi o primeiro a desembarcar e logo foi dando ordens à tripulação para não retirarem nada do barco, a estadia deles por ali seria breve. O homem se dirigiu a sua legitima cabine para pegar sua espada, mas ali entrando deu de cara com Tomoyo que segurava sua arma.

Tomoyo (indo até o irmão): 'Eu te darei duas opções maninho... '

Syaoran (sentando emburrado em sua cama e ouvindo a irmã): 'Fala logo... Eu sei que não adianta discutir com você mesmo... '

Tomoyo (se apoiando na espada do irmão): 'Eu vou com você para te ajudar a matar Clow e vingar o papai... '

Syaoran (levantando-se revoltado): 'Nem pensar! Eu sou o homem da família e... '

Tomoyo (não dando bola para o que falava o irmão): 'OU nós prolongamos nossa estadia por aqui e depois você mata o Clow. '

Syaoran (coçando a cabeça): 'Ta bom Tomoyo... Eu vou mandar a tripulação arrumar as coisas para nós mantermos estadia aqui, mas só por quatro dias!'

Tomoyo (com olhar vitorioso): 'Mais do que o suficiente para eu fazer o que eu quero... Na realidade... É o tempo perfeito! '

A mulher saiu do quarto com um ar triunfante já dando as primeiras ordens para os piratas ali em volta. Syaoran ficou pensando o que tanto a irmã queria fazer naquele lugar, mas não teve muito tempo para isso. O dia todo se prolongou no trabalho chato de ficar arrumando o navio para a primeira noite em Londres.

Syaoran (arrumando um último detalhe de seu quarto): 'Pronto! '

Marujo: 'Capitão? Nós vamos sair para "caçar". O senhor nos acompanha? '

Syaoran (deitando-se em sua cama): 'Não sei não marujo... Fica pra próxima... '

Marujo: 'O capitão virou frutinha foi? '

Syaoran (jogando o travesseiro no marujo): 'Me deixa um minutinho que eu já vou... '

O marujo se retirou do quarto de seu capitão. O mesmo ficou ali imaginando como Londres devia ter mudado. Ele era apenas um garoto quando saiu da sua cidade natal. Ele por acaso se lembrou da fama que conquistou entre todas as garotas da cidade. Todas as vezes que ele passava tinham garotas se jogando aos seus pés, mas com a princesa era diferente. Ela tinha repulsa dele.

_**Flash-back**_

_Syaoran estava sentado num bando do parque sorrindo com aqueles dentes perfeitos dele. Tinham a volta dele um grupo de garotas nobres que ouviam tudo que o garoto falava. Uma especial, Elizabeth, ficava caladinha ao ombro dele apreciando-o. Como um tufão vários moradores da cidade passaram gritando algo sobre o rei. Uma garota de olhos esmeralda e cabelos cor de mel muito bem vestida passava por ali rodopiando feliz enquanto um garoto da mesma idade e igualmente bem vestido andava atrás dela acompanhado de um guarda._

_Syaoran (levantando-se e fazendo umas garotas que estavam à frente dele caírem): 'Quem é essa?'_

_Elizabeth (saindo de um transe): 'Essa é a princesa Sakura... E aquele garoto ali atrás dela é o príncipe Eriol. '_

_Syaoran jogou o cabelo para trás fazendo todas as garotas que estavam no banco próximas a ele suspirarem._

_Syaoran (para Sakura): 'Ei você! '_

_Sakura (indo até o garoto): 'Oi! Você está fazendo o que aqui? '_

_Syaoran (dando um passo para trás): 'Eu sou o garoto mais bonito da cidade, você não vai ficar suspirando por mim? '_

_Sakura (ofendida): 'Eu sou a princesa! Não fico suspirando por qualquer bobalhão que aparece! '_

_Syaoran: 'Você só fala isso porque sou pobre! '_

_Sakura (indo para perto de Eriol): 'Você é um bobo!'_

_Syaoran ficou ali olhando a única garota que já lhe dera um fora na vida se afastando com o irmão._

_**Fim do Flash-back**_

Syaoran pegou um casaco qualquer e foi andando pelo navio ao encontro de um grupo de jovens que tomavam um pouco de Rum prontos para sair.

No palácio real Sakura estava deitada com um olhar vazio para o teto. Mais alguns dias e ela se casaria com James... Raios! Ela odiava aquele homem! Ele era esnobe e tratava seus empregados como escravos. Ela sentia ódio de gente assim, convencida como um garoto que ela conheceu num parque há dez anos atrás...

Afastando os pensamentos da cabeça ela ouviu passos se aproximando de sue quarto. O belo Eriol entrou e se sentou em uma cadeira do quarto de sua irmã.

Eriol: 'Triste? '

Sakura (levantando-se): 'Muito. '

Eriol: 'Sabe Sakura... Chega uma hora que os pássaros têm que voar com as próprias asas para se libertar de uma prisão criada pelos que os amam, trazendo uma liberdade provisória. '

Sakura (com um enorme ponto de interrogação na cabeça): 'Isso quer dizer que... '

Eriol: 'Fuja e se misture ao povo da cidade. Seja feliz ao menos um dia... '

Sakura: 'E se o papai me pegar? '

Eriol: 'Eu enrolo ele por essa noite... Acho que você pode ficar fora até amanhã de tarde... Espera... O papai ta viajando! '

Sakura: 'Estima-se quanto tempo irmão? '

Eriol: 'Já disse... Até a tarde de amanhã. '

Sakura pegou umas roupas das suas mais velhas e com a ajuda do irmão conseguiu transforma-las em roupas simples. A garota pulou a janela e foi andando pelas ruas vazias apreciando a cidade. Ela nunca fora livre assim para andar pela cidade. Um grupo de homens estava por ali, mas o que chamou a atenção da garota era o único que não estava dando em cima de ninguém, um homem alto de cabelos castanhos e olhos ambarianos.

Sakura se aproximou dele cautelosamente para não ser notada. Por algum motivo ela se sentiu quente e fraquejando perto daquele rapaz. Logo ela parou ao lado dele um tanto vermelha.

Sakura: 'Oi... Eu sou Sakura, e você?'

Syaoran: 'Eu sou Syaoran... Você tem o mesmo nome da princesa certo? '

Sakura (vendo que fez bobagem): 'Bem... Foi o último desejo da minha mãe... '

Syaoran (olhando pela primeira vez para a garota e vendo sua beleza): 'Foi o último desejo da minha mãe que eu me chamasse Syaoran... Engraçado não? '

Os dois ficaram conversando bobagens e caminhando pela cidade. Fazia uma bela noite de lua cheia e os dois pareciam particularmente felizes aquela ocasião. Ouviram-se doze badaladas do relógio Big Bang.

Syaoran (parando): 'Pelo que vejo está tarde... Você tem que ir pra casa... '

Sakura (apreciando a lua): 'Não tenho casa... '

Syaoran: 'Você não quer vir ao meu navio? Eu posso não ser muito rico, mas para quem não tem nada lá não é tão ruim. Você pode ficar com a minha irmã Tomoyo... '

Sakura (olhando animada para Syaoran): 'Claro! Eu nunca fui a um barco antes!'

Syaoran (correndo): 'Se quiser conhecer um acho bom me pegar!'

Syaoran saiu correndo pelas ruas da cidade e Sakura estava sempre atrás dele. Ela podia não ter sido treinada para fazer essas coisas como Syaoran, mas certamente ela era mais rápida que ele. Porem, esperto como era, o homem usava dos objetos para atrasar a moça fazendo assim a brincadeira equilibrada. Os dois riam e sorriam ali, apenas curtindo uma corrida.

Syaoran (parando próximo a uma fonte o olhando para os lados): 'Sakura?'

Sakura apareceu de um canto escuro pulando em cima de Syaoran. Os dois caíram com tudo dentro da fonte e começaram a rir. Eles se levantaram e foram caminhando calmamente até o porto da cidade.

Syaoran (torcendo ponta da camisa): 'De onde você tirou aquela idéia maluca de me jogar na fonte em? '

Sakura (andando com as mãos para trás): 'Eu só queria te pegar... Ai você não prestou atenção e caiu... Há há há... Foi engraçado... '

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'É, foi mesmo... Eu não me divirto assim dês de que eu era criança... '

Sakura (olhando para a lua): 'Eu já li muitos livros de piratas e sei que muitos voltam a terra natal por motivos... Qual o seu? '

Fez-se silêncio.

Syaoran: 'Eu não sei ao certo. O primeiro é que... Bem... Quando eu tinha dez anos o rei Clow mandou seus soldados atacarem o barco do meu pai. Ele morreu na luta e... '

Sakura (cabisbaixa): 'E você voltou por vingança... '

Syaoran: 'Eu pensava isso... Mas hoje eu estava lembrando e acho que voltei mais por causa de uma garotinha... Uma garota muito especial... '

_**Flash-back**_

_Após aquela garota sair correndo Syaoran voltou para o barco e escreveu em um papel:_

"_Ela vai babar por mim."_

_Ele pregou aquilo na parede de seu quarto e voltou para o parque para ser apreciado mais um pouco..._

_**Fim do flash-back**_

Sakura (fitando novamente a lua): 'Entendo... E você quer se casar com ela agora? '

Syaoran (sorrindo e balançando a cabeça negativamente): 'Eu não pensei no que fazer... Eu só quero encontrá-la e pedir desculpas por tê-la ofendido há dez anos atrás... '

Sakura (voltando seu olhar para Syaoran): 'Sei... '

Syaoran sem querer começou a fitar Sakura. Ele nunca pode imaginar que houvesse olhos esmeraldinos tão brilhantes assim. A garota por sua vez penetrava o olhar de Syaoran vendo quão belo eram aqueles olhos ambarianos. Os dois se aproximaram um pouco...

Syaoran (voltando o rosto para o lado): 'Olha... Chegamos! '

Tomoyo (pulando no pescoço do irmão): 'Syaoran! Que bom que você está de volta! '

Syaoran (dando um passo para trás): 'É bom te ver também... '

Tomoyo (ao ouvido de Syaoran): 'Quem é essa? '

Syaoran (indo parar ao lado de Sakura): 'Essa é a Sakura... Nós nos encontramos por acaso... Ela não tem casa, ela poderia dormir com você no seu quarto? Não seria muito legal ela dormir em uma rede no meio de tantos homens... '

Tomoyo (depois de analisar Sakura com os olhos e dar um sorriso): 'Mas é claro! Eu... Espera ai... Porque vocês dois estão completamente molhados?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'É uma longa história... '

As duas garotas foram para o quarto sorridentes conversando. Tomoyo a toda hora perguntava o que havia acontecido e Sakura respondia detalhe por detalhe já que não tinha nada a esconder. Não demorou nem dois minutos e elas já eram ótimas amigas. (Vocês pensaram mesmo que eu iria fazer a dupla dinâmica Sakura e Tomoyo separada por toda a minha fic? De jeito nenhum!)

Syaoran (indo apreciar o mar na praia): 'Essa noite foi tão... '

Voz: 'Perfeita? '

Syaoran (virando para trás): 'Tomoyo... Que susto. '

Tomoyo: 'Você gosta dela não é? '

Syaoran: 'Ela é só uma amiga... Os sentimentos que eu tenho por ela são de amizade... '

Tomoyo: 'Pensa que eu não vi o quase beijo que você deu nela quando chegaram? '

Syaoran (deitando-se na areia da praia): 'Eu senti naquela hora como se eu a conhecesse... Como se eu a conhecesse a muito mais tempo do que eu vivo... '

Tomoyo (deitando-se também): 'Enquanto for amizade eu apoio... Mas se passar disso Syaoran... Eu vou apenas desejar que você não sofra... '

A garota saiu dali deixando o irmão pensativo naquelas palavras. Sakura era uma boa garota, mas ele amava a outra pessoa. Ele amava aquela princesinha que havia dispensado ele naquele dia em que ele tomou o primeiro fora de sua vida.

O dia raiou lindo em Londres. Mesmo sendo outono o dia era muito agradável, porém o clima no palácio real não era assim tão confortante.

Eriol (não parando de olhar para o relógio na parede): 'Já são três horas... Porque ela está demorando tanto? Eu fui um idiota... E se aconteceu algo a ela?'

O homem foi porta afora de seu quarto a passos largos. Ele nem notou, mas derrubou um ou dois vasos em sua correria para chegar à porta principal. Rapidamente Eriol saiu andando pelos jardins de seu palácio. Por um deslize o homem caiu em uma poça de lama estragando suas roupas, mas ele continuou limpo.

Servo 1: 'Espere estranho, o que faz aqui! Retire-se agora da propriedade Real! '

Eriol (para si): 'Eu não tenho tempo pra isso agora... Já estou saindo!'

Eriol correu pelas ruas da cidade esquivando-se de tudo o que fosse possível. Ele bateu uma hora numa baça de batas e virou a cabeça para pedir desculpas. Quando sua visão centrou-se novamente no que estava à frente dele... PAFT!

Eriol (levantando-se com a mão na cabeça): 'Eu sinto muito... Eu lhe ajudo a levantar... '

Mulher: 'Todo bem... Eu não carregava nada mesmo... Você está fugindo de que?'

Eriol: 'Eu estou procurando minha irmã... É que eu tenho que acha-la. '

Mulher: 'Ok... Eu te ajudo... Sou Tomoyo, (Quem mais seria?) e você?'

Eriol: 'Eu vou lhe implorar que não fale a ninguém... Sou o príncipe Eriol. Eu preciso achar a minha irmã, Sakura. '

Tomoyo (com aquela cara de "claro que eu credito... ¬¬"): 'Sei... Olha vamos Eriol, algum dos piratas pode ter ouvido algo sobre ela... '

Eriol (seguindo Tomoyo): 'Obrigada... '

Eles foram andando e conversando um pouco. Tomoyo perguntava várias coisas e Eriol sempre respondia como príncipe. A garota não estava muito acreditada que aquele era o herdeiro do trono, mas ajudar sempre foi o forte da garota e ela o faria como sempre.

Tomoyo (parando): 'Chegamos... Espere só um minutinho aqui ok? '

A garota subiu e foi ao encontro de Syaoran que tentava ensinar Sakura a pescar, porem essa tinha uma grande dificuldade.

Tomoyo: 'Tem um carinha ai que acha que é o Eriol e diz que está procurando a princesa Sakura. '

Sakura (largando a vara): 'No - nossa... Que loucura... '

Syaoran: 'Deixe-o subir... Ele pode acabar virando um tripulante. '

Sakura: 'Bem eu... Eu vou pro meu quarto ta? Cansei com essa história de pescar... '

Tomoyo: 'Eriol vem cá!'

O príncipe subiu a rampa.

Syaoran: 'Bem vindo ao meu barco... Pode falar com os tripulantes a procura de sinais de sua irmã. Ajudarei como puder. '

Eriol: 'Obrigado senhor. Poderia começar por vocês? '

Syaoran: 'Mais é claro. '

Eriol: 'Bem... Minha irmã é do tamanho da senhora que lhe acompanha, Tomoyo... Ela tem cabelos cor de mel... Lindos e perfumados cabelos cor de mel.. E tem os olhos esmeralda... Maravilhosos olhos... '

Syaoran: 'Não vimos... Venha comigo Tomoyo...'

Tomoyo (depois de Eriol se afastar): 'Ele está falando da Sakura... '

Syaoran (olhando para o céu): 'Esse cara é maluco... Não podemos deixá-lo levar Sakura... '

Tomoyo (com um sorriso malicioso): 'Acho que alguém está apaixonado... '

Syaoran: 'Nada haver... Eu estou preocupado... Isso é verdade. '

Tomoyo se afastou para poder pegar um copo de água deixando mais uma vez Syaoran cheio de duvidas.

Syaoran: 'Será que eu gosto dela mesmo? Impossível... '

Syaoran sorriu lembrando da face daquela garotinha que ele conheceu quando criança.

Syaoran: 'Aquela garota era tão linda, tão bela... Tão... '

Voz: 'Perfeita? '

Syaoran (virando-se): 'Tomoyo eu já não disse pra... Sakura? '

Sakura: 'Essa garota é tão perfeita assim? Ela é tão... Tão maravilhosa... Tão... '

Syaoran (sussurrando de modo quase inaudível): 'Tão igual a você... '

Sakura: 'O que disse?'

Syaoran: 'A garota... Ela tem a cor de cabelo igual ao seu... '

Sakura: 'Como vocês se conheceram? '

Syaoran (recostando-se a um pedaço de madeira): 'Bem foi um dia no parque quando eu tinha dez anos... '

E Syaoran contou a história de como ele levou o primeiro fora de sua vida. Sakura lembrou vagamente daquilo, pois Syaoran não chegou a citar que a pessoa que lhe dera fora havia sido a princesa, mas por alguns instantes Sakura ficou pensando se era mesmo ela. Chegou à conclusão de que não era, pois ela já havia dado tantos foras daquela maneira...

Eriol (depois de falar com um último pirata): 'Ah... Obrigado mesmo assim... '

Ele se dirigiu para onde estavam Syaoran e Sakura. Tomoyo veio logo atrás de Eriol.

Eriol: 'Syaoran eu... Sa...! '

Sakura (tampando a boca de Eriol): 'Licença um minuto Syaoran e Tomoyo... '

Eriol (depois que Sakura o soltou já mais afastada dos amigos): 'Sakura! Eu fiquei com medo de que algo te acontecesse... '

Sakura: 'Nada me aconteceu, pode ri embora. '

Eriol: 'Irmã, vamos pra casa... O papai chega depois de amanhã e você tem que estar em casa... '

Sakura: 'Ainda não entendeu? Eu vou ficar. Eu finalmente sei o que é viver de verdade Eriol. '

Sakura se afastou e foi para perto de Syaoran deixando o irmão entristecido na saída do barco. Tomoyo se aproximou dele e foi consolá-lo. Ele precisava de um ombro amigo.

**N/A**: Ok... Essa é a minha primeira fic... E eu espero que não seja a última... Eu ia fazê-la oneshot, mas ai as idéias não permitiram. Bem... Leiam e deixem Reviews, pois pra mim essas Reviews são essenciais. Aceito idéias, teorias, elogios e é claro criticas, alem de outras coisas que queiram escrever... Bem, acho que é isso...

XaU!

Atenciosamente,

Tek Train


End file.
